Super Agent Much? (Loud ver)
by allanarcher777
Summary: The 5 oldest Loud Sisters were pretty good spies for WOOHP. But when one of them starts to act very strangely, they must band together to find out why. Can they save their sister before it's too late? (rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin, I would like to thank a couple people...**

**Prentis-65: For drawing the picture that started this whole thing.**

**Boris Yeltsin: For also taking the time to write a story with this combination as well.**

**And the fans: Who keep pushing me forward!**

**Now, allow me to tell you another story, that some may find familiar...**

* * *

PROLOUGE

It was a rather calm evening to most. At a glance, the city streets didn't seem all that active. The stars and moon in the sky shined and cast light upon the various buildings. Save for the honks of a few cars on the streets below, not much was noteworthy at first glance. Yet, despite the quiet appearance, there was more going on beyond the public eye. Through the air, a man dressed in black zoomed through the air while riding a hoverboard of sorts, while carrying a bag of some sort. Shortly thereafter, he was followed by four young women giving chase behind him on hover boards of their own. "Come on, girls. We almost got him." One of the females said. Just as they were about to catch him, the man instantly hit the breaks on his hover board.

The sudden stop made the girls slingshot past him as he turned around and flew away. The tallest of the teens pulled out a small pink device, that looked like a compact mirror, and started to talk into it like a communicator of sorts.

"Luan, Sergei Siberia is heading towards you. So get ready." She ordered. However, The call was in vain as Luan was sitting idly by on a nearby rooftop with a note pad in one hand and a pencil in another.

"What does a fish say when they are surprised...? Holy _mackerel!_ No, that's a little too predictable. Come on Luan, you're better than this." The comedic Loud sister groaned as she crossed the joke off her notepad. As Luan was trying to think of good comedy material, Sergei flew right over her and sent a gust of wind that nearly blew Luan's notepad out of her hand. The thief then dived down towards the city streets and vanished from sight. Luan blinked in confusion for a moment before being brought out of her daze by some voices from behind her.

"LUAN!" The comedian turned and saw her sisters all giving her an agitated look. "Get you're head in the game! You just let Sergei escape!" Her little sister, Lynn fumed. Lori walked over to her sister and pinched the yellow one-piece suit Luan was wearing, stretching it out a little bit.

"Is your spy suit literally cutting off the oxygen to your brain?" She asked before letting go with a small snap. Luan looked down, a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry guys. I thought I _spied_ an opportunity to get some work done." Luan answered with a chuckle. "But seriously, I thought you guys could catch him. Plus, I need to work on material for my parties and routines." Luan sighed. "I just wish I had more time to get work done."

As the group was talking, none of them were aware of a mysterious shadow watching them from afar. Peering through a set of high tech binoculars, they focused in on one of the Louds. "Soon enough, you will be mine!" It vowed.

* * *

**Yup. I'm doing this. I've decided to try and make time to do a crossover between Loud House and Totally Spies! Though, truth be told, with Boris already doing a story about the girls actually becoming agents for WOOHP, I felt I should take a different approach. So after thinking about it, I decided to do something a little simpler... by altering an existing canvas and remaking an episode of Totally Spies, with The Loud House characters instead of the original 3 spies. To give you a clear picture, think of how people re-write episodes of SpongeBob or sthompson1's Loud House of Horror.**

**And what better episode to use, than one of my favorites? Of course, this is just the prologue scene of said episode. I'll be sure to write up the rest later. I hope this entertained you until then. See you later, and have a nice day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone, I've returned with another chapter. Now, before we progress, I would like to let you know that my writing schedule will be a bit inconsistent. As not only am I writing this story (as well as the possibility of occasional Sound Barrier minisodes if I find time), but the final Splatfest of Splatoon 2 is around the corner..._**

**_And I DO NOT want to lose this one! So I will be training for it whenever I can. But with that heads-up out of the way I can properly show you the next part of the story._**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun shined down brightly on Franklin Avenue in Royal Woods, Michigan. Inside The Loud Family household, the child were all scrambling to get ready for school. The chaos was the same standard for the most part. From the fight for the front of the bathroom line, to the frantic rush to get their backpacks. "Kids, breakfast is ready!" Their father called from downstairs. Almost instantly, they all stampeded down the steps and ran into the dining room where their father had prepared a large feast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon all set up on the table. In no less than ten seconds of getting to their plates, every single one of them started to dig into their food and devour it in a frenzy. "I'm kind of in a rush to get to work. Lori, you'll be fine taking your sisters and brother to school, right?" Without looking up from her plate, Lori gave her father a thumbs up before he walked out the door.

As the family devoured their eggs, Lola couldn't help but slowdown and take a look around the dining room. "Something isn't right here." She stated. Her observation caught the attention of her siblings and they glanced around as well. Lincoln nodded as he was chewing his food.

"You're right." he agreed in between bites. "It's almost like something is missing. Maybe someone..."

"I'm right here." Lucy commented as she spontaneously appeared from behind everyone. The shock caused Lola to nearly choke on some of her pancakes. The young pageant queen pounded her chest with her fist as she coughed it up. The wad of pre-chewed food fell to the floor and soon found itself consumed by Charles, the family dog.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?" She yelled furiously before letting out an exasperated sigh. "But no, I was talking about something else." Lola's comment stirred up a bit of chatter amongst the siblings. Lori raised a finger and counted amongst her siblings. After taking a headcount, she realized what felt strange.

"Luan isn't here. That's what feels different." In response to Lori's observation, Lisa readjusted her glasses and took another look to verify if it was true. Sure enough, Lori was correct and Luan was not in the room.

"I thought there was an unnatural lack of breakfast based puns. It appears the absence of our fourth eldest explains it." Leni couldn't help but look upstairs with a bit of concern clearly apparent on her face.

"Like, is she feeling okay?" She asked worriedly. Glancing at the empty seat that was meant for Luan, as well as the spare plate with her breakfast, Leni couldn't help but feel a little anxious. Pulling out her chair and standing up, Leni grabbed the plate of food, as well as a fork to eat it with, and started to walk away. "I'm going to go and give her breakfast. You know, in case she's getting sick." Leni walked up the stairs and upon reaching the top, she ventured towards the shared room of Luna and Luan. The blonde haired teen raised her arm and knocked on the door. "Luan, it's me, Leni. Are you, like okay in there?"

No response was heard from the other side of the door. "Well, I'm just going to come in and give you some breakfast." Leni calmly reached out for the door knob and slowly opened it.

*KABOOM*

"AHHH!" Leni freaked out as a massive blast of sound and air sent her falling to the floor. As she fell, she sent the food on the plate she was carrying flying backwards through the air. Acting quickly, she managed to raise the plate upward and catch the meal before any of it hit the floor. Breathing heavily in both fear and relief, Leni managed to slowly stand back up. The teenager peered through the door and saw Luan standing amongst a sea of comedy props, costumes, paper, and bits of red rubber.

"Sorry about that, Leni. I want my reputation to boom, not my balloon animals." Luan answered with a hearty laugh. Before Leni could ask what was going on, more footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs. In seconds, Luna had appeared and gasped in horrified shock over the dissary the room was in. The young rock star couldn't even bring herself to speak, only a handful of small noises escaped her mouth. "Don't worry, I'll clean up my act. And I'll even straighten up this mess." Luan joked as she started to pick up various comedic items. After recovering from their initial shock, Luna took a deep inhale through her nose.

"Why? Why did this happen?" She asked.

"Well, I have a lot of birthday parties I'm scheduled to entertain. I also have to work on new jokes, show rehersals, and I'm trying to think of funny stories to tell at the comedy club's open mic night." Luan explained. Her sisters simply stared at her in bewilderment as Leni walked past Luan and put the plate of food on an open windowsill.

"Like, is all this why you've been making mistakes on our missions?" Leni asked in a whisper, just in case someone was in earshot. Luan shrugged in response.

"Yeah, but I'm just doing what comes naturally... Making people laugh and feel happy." She cheered. Luna put a hand on her little sister's shoulder and sat down with her on the bottom bunk bed.

"Dude, I'm going to give you some big sister advice. You shouldn't be pushing yourself like this. Having goals is grand and all, but anymore stress and you'll be burning out before you know it." Luna warned. As she continued, none of the sisters noticed a small mechanical arm emerge from outside the window. In it's claws was a small vial of purple liquid, which it proceeded to pour over all the pancakes and eggs on Luan's plate. The liquid was then absorbed into the food without a trace of the arm's sabotage being visible. Satisfied with it's work, the arm dissapeared unseen.

"I've totes got the best idea!" Leni exclaimed. "How about after school, the three of us all go to the mall?" The second oldest suggested.

Luan shook her head as she grabbed the plate of food from the window and stabbed into it with the fork. "Sorry, but I have to stay after school for a club meeting. Maybe some other time?" The young girl asked while taking a big bite from one of her eggs. Suddenly, the loud honk of a car horn was heard from outside. "Oh, I think Lori's getting impatient. Guess I'm taking this to go." Luan stated in reference to her food. As Luan took some more quick bites, she rushed out the door while grabbing her backpack. Luna couldn't help but let out a sad sigh.

"Poor Luan, let's hope you don't run out of gas on the highway of life." As Luna and Leni followed after Luan and went out to Vanzilla, a mysterious figure watched from the cover of the tree in the family's backyard. Pulling out a small communicator, they chuckled and started to speak into it.

"_I've done my part, now it's your turn... And make sure to make it difficult for them_."

* * *

**Ah... a nice, suspenseful, and slow burn. Totally Spies fans know very well what's going to happen in the near future. But for those who don't, you'll just have to wait and see what happens to Luan while she is at the mercy of an unseen enemy.**

**Ta ta for now. I have video game training to do. So I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So Jerry, what do you think?_**

**"Marvelous. I never knew so many realities exist all at once. And this one in particular... I wonder if those five exist in my world."**

_**Not likely. Infinity is a really big number, sir. But speaking of that universe, I think others would like to take another look into it. So, I'll just, you know... Yeah.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Man, chemistry class really bites. Blurry goggles and dumb lab coasts... How does Lisa make it look so easy?" Luna complained as she was looking at a pair of test tubes, each holding a different brightly colored liquid. Luan stood beside her as she couldn't really think of anything to say. "Come on, Luan. You have to know a few things with all the pranks you pull. Is it something like one 'one part chlorine to two parts benzene'?" Luna asked in hopes her sister would no the answer. Luan scratched the back of her head as she didn't really know how to respond. Luna let out a frustrated groan. "At least we get this out of the way as our first class, right?" The young rockstar reasoned before pondering the situation with their science experiment further.

Luna was so focused on the task at hand she didn't notice Luan let out a very small, almost silent, yelp. The comedian's head pounded for a split second as her vision blurred to white. Only for it to subside as suddenly as it occurred. Luan blinked for a moment as she regained her composure and locked her sights on the chemicals in her sister's hands. She furrowed her brow before practically ripping the test tubes from her sister's hands. "It's two parts bromene to four parts chlorine, Luna." Luan lectured as she exchanged drops between the chemicals. The young comedian grabbed a test tube holder and pinched one of the glass vials with it, lifting it towards a Bunsen Burner. "Then raise the temperature to 98 degrees Celsius before processing it in the centrifuge for 15.8 seconds, duh!" Luan lectured as she dropped the test tube into said machine and turned it on.

Luna was taken aback over the sudden change of attitude in her sister. "Luan, you feeling okay?" She asked cautiously. Luan smiled warmly at her older sister.

"Of course, I feel great. Aren't the wonders of science so fascinating?" Luan asked cheerfully. Luna gawked at her sister before letting out a small snicker, which then transitioned into a full on laugh. Luan raised an eyebrow in annoyance with the hysterics Luna was displaying. "What's so funny?"

"You almost had me, sis! That had to be the best Lisa impression I ever saw." Luna laughed while putting a hand on the table to support herself. Luan rolled her eyes while maintaining a straight face. Luna's laughter started to slow down as she saw Luan was unamused while she turned off the centrifuge. "Oh, you were serious."

"Why wouldn't I be? Say, could you hand me that beaker to your right?" Luan asked calmly. Luna nodded and grabbed a beaker containing a dark green liquid. As her sister took it and started to mix it with a few other chemicals, Luna couldn't help but notice a yellow warning label on the beaker.

"Wait, Luan don't...!" Luna was unable to finish as the chemicals exploded in a giant green smoke cloud. The burst shocked their other classmates as the sisters were completely engulfed by it. When it dissipated, both sisters were gone, having been pulled into a trap door through the floor. As they fell down through a long blue tunnel, Luna screamed her head off. Her wails were then joined by Lori, Leni, and Lynn who were pulled through their own tunnels and joined them on the main path.

"I hate when we get called in without warning!" Lynn yelled. Luan growled in annoyance as she was still on her feet and sped past her sisters.

"Why are you all whining? We've done this a hundred times! It means we have a mission to do!" Luan reminded.

"Wait, what about all your comedy stuff?" Leni asked worriedly. Luan shot her a confident smile.

"Who cares about all that?" The girl replied as she started to spin around the slide in multiple 360 degree spins. "I'M A SPY!" She cheered while speeding down the tunnel, leaving her four sisters somewhat confused. Luan grunted and landed by her knees and one hand on top of a shiny blue floor. Not even bothering to aim for the decorative red and gold sofa that was behind her. She glanced up to see a man in a black suit and tie. His thinning, gray hair line hair line seemed to imply he was in his late sixties. Luan stood up and greeted him with a smile and a salute. "Agent Luan Loud, reporting for duty!"

Luan's greeting was then followed by her sisters falling onto the sofa together in a giant pile. As they groaned and started to get up, Lori gave the man in front of them a nasty scowl. "I see you still aren't bothering to literally give us a heads up, Jerry!" She complained.

"No time to talk, girls. Sergei Siberia is at it again." Jerry warned. As the other Louds got up, they couldn't help but groan in annoyance.

"Oh yeah. A certain _someone_ let him get away last time." Lynn taunted in an annoyed tone. Luan didn't even bother to respond, simply keeping a professional demeanor on as she focused on Jerry.

"There is no time for you to waste. He's robbing Hazeltucky Bank as we speak. G.L.A.D.I.S., give them their gadgets!" Jerry ordered. On command, a large oval shaped structure came out from the ceiling.

"Of course, Jerry." It said in a feminine, yet robotic voice. A couple of mechanical arms started to emerge holding various gadgets while the girls used their handheld devices to change into their spy uniforms "Today, the gadgets we have available are The Multi-function Charm Bracelet. Both stylish and functional." G.L.A.D.I.S. introduced while handing a pink, metallic bracelet to Lynn. "Next, we have brand new Tangle Bulbs, which can be easily stored in the belts of your suits." G.L.A.D.I.S. explained while attaching a series of silver orbs to the belt of Leni's suit. The teenage fashionista couldn't help but make a cute pose as G.L.A.D.I.S. did her work. "And last, but not least; The Facial Exfoliator 5000. Which doubles as a tunneling device through even the toughest of materials." Lori took the pink machine while stylishly twirling it in her hand.

"Alright girls, let's make this literally the last time we have to tango with that creep!" Lori cheered in an attempt to rally the team.

"Wait, I didn't know we were going dancing." Leni stated nervously. Jerry pinched the bridge of his nose as he hit a button on his deck and opened another tunnel in the floor. All the sisters, sans Luan, began to shriek as they fell down through it.

"I don't think I'll ever stand how Leni can be so skilled as a spy, yet so naïve." Jerry mused to himself.

...

After about a minute of being transported at high speeds through another tunnel, the sisters found themselves in Hazeltucky as they were spat out of a couple of city mailboxes. They could hear the sound of security alarms blaring from a bank across the street. They bank appeared to have already suffered some damage with a hole in the wall, which was billowing out smoke. From the gray cloud emerged Sergei riding on his hover board while carrying a large bag of money over his shoulder. "There he is!" Luna shouted as the group began to run and chase after him. As the spies ran after him, Sergei was simply able to breeze by them as he turned down a narrow alleyway. Lynn groaned as she ran.

"Why couldn't we have gotten our own hover boards again? He's too fast!"

"We don't need any of that junk." Luan reassured as she started to pick up her speed and outrun her other four sisters. Sergei glanced and saw Luan gaining on him. He started ascending out of the alleyway, but Luan was undeterred and started to perform advanced parkour maneuvers and practically ran up the wall pursuing him. The others couldn't help but be surprised as they ran out of the alley and saw Luan leeping from roof to roof following the theif. After she eventually got ahead, Luan leaped forward and grabbed onto a street light, swinging around from it and catapulting herself onto Sergei. The robber screamed as he dropped his bag of stolen bills and landed on his belly. He saw his hover board lying beside him and tried to reach for it. Luan saw this and pressed her foot firmly on his wrist.

The others caught up to Luan, breathing heavily from exhaustion. "Luan..." Lynn started to speak in between breaths. "That. Was. AMAZING!" The young jock cheered as she ran over to her older sister. "Where did you learn to do all that? You have to teach me." Leni smiled as she walked over to the pair.

"Yeah, that was totes incredible. We didn't even have to use our gadgets and stuff. I wonder if we have time to go shopping before we go home?" Leni pondered. Lori smiled warmly at the sight of her sisters. However, that smile faded when she set sight on Luna, who looked rather concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong? We literally just set a new record for quickest bad guy take down."

"I don't know, sis. Something just doesn't seem right to me..." Luna worried. Lori stroked her chin as she thought about what Luna said.

"Well now that you mention it, it does seem strange that someone like Sergei Siberia is doing really petty crimes despite his tech." Lori noted. As they walked over to the rest of the group and started to put Sergei in handcuffs, a lone figure observed them from a few blocks away.

"_Even better than I expected, but let's see how far you can go_."

* * *

**"Hmph. I believe this is how the girls would say, Deja Vu."**

_**Well, some things never change. I suppose.**_

**"Well, it was rather interesting to see your magic and technology, but I better get back to my own world."**

_**Alright, see you Jerry. And I'll see all of YOU later as well!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up everybody? I'm back. And I'm taking a break from the Sound Barrier to get some more of this story done! Last we left the 5 oldest siblings, Luan started showing some improved performance as a spy.**

**A little TOO MUCH improvement if you ask me. **

**Now let's take another look at them... See what's been happening.**

* * *

Chapter 3

A few days passed since Sergei's capture. The sisters had gone back to their daily lives upon returning from their mission, yet Luan's strange behavior persisted and continued to become more prominent. For the most part, it didn't seem like anything was seriously wrong, so they figured ot would pass eventually. But one day, Luan's behavior raised massive concern for the group.

Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lynn were gathered in the living room watching Operation Dessert Storm. "Dude, I'm getting hungry just looking at that pie is making me hungry." Luna confessed as her mouth started to water a little. Lynn simply shrugged at the remark.

"Eh, those doughnuts seemed better honestly. Luan's constant pranks kind of ruined pie for me." The young jock moaned. Lori raised an eyebrow at the statement as she realized something was off.

"Hey, where is Luan? I literally haven't seen her since the mission." she noted. As if on cue, Luan came rushing into the living room and blocked the TV. In her hand was a piece of paper with some complex equations and drawings.

"I've got it!" Luan proclaimed as she slammed the paper on the coffee table. "I've crunched the numbers and our bad guy to cold case ratio just isn't good enough. But, by factoring in a series of bi-directional algorithims, I found a way for us to improve our efficency by 47.9% at least!" Luan declaired very excitedly. Upon hearing the explanation, the rest of the sisters were left staring in bewilderment. They couldn't really think of anything to say until Lynn broke the silence.

"You're starting to sound a lot like Lisa." Luan rolled her eyes at the athletes statement.

"Why is everyone comparing me to Lisa?" She asked with slight annoyance. Before anyone could answer, they heard a door slam from upstairs. Aggressive footsteps followed suit as Lola marched downstairs with a displeased expression. She turned her head and gave a cold glare at Luan.

"Alright, where is it?" the six year old demanded.

"Where is what, Lola?"

"My special Ruby Red Lipstick!" Lola whined. "I know you like to use it for clown makeup. Now give it back!" The pageant girl demanded. Luan scoffed at Lola's rant.

"What interest would I have for I have for a small cylinder of Ozokerite and Pertoroleun with coloring additives mixed in?" Luan stated bluntly and uninterested. Everyone's jaws collectivley dropped to the floor. Save for Lola, whose eyes shrank in shock and bewilderment.

"Uh, okay, you're creeping me out. I'll just go... look for my lipstick on my own." Lola started to slowly back away before quickly running back up the stair case. Luan turned back to her other sisters and resumed disscussion of the paper.

"Now, if we restructure our plan of attack..." Luan was cut off again when her phone rang. She groaned as she answered it while her sisters could only stare in disbelief. "Hello? No mam, I told you that I'm not entertaining your child's party... I'm sorry about that, but I'm not running Funny Buisness Inc. anymore. You never payed me upfront, so you can hire someone else." There was a long pause as Luan listened to the voice on the other end. She grew more and more frustrated as she listened to the caller's plight. "The answer is no!" She aggresivley stated as she hung up and let out a heavy breath. "You know what, girls? Just forget about this for now. I need to take a walk." Luan sighed as she turned around and walked out the front door rubbing her forehead.

The other sisters gave eachother looks of concern and worry. "I warned her about burnout. But she didn't listen." Luna stated glumly. Lynn shook her head at the idea.

"Nah, seems like more than that. She's been acting a little nutty for a while." Lynn argued as she spun her finger in circles around the side of her head. "Well, nuttier than usual." She added. Lori nodded and got up from the couch.

"Alright, it's offical. We let this go on for too long. I say we need to get involved and figure out what is going on with Luan!" Lori proclaimed. Evertone nodded as they went upstairs to Luna and Luan's room. They opened the door and took a brief look around. Leni spotted something in the corner and a sad expression quickly became prominent on her face.

"Oh no, guys look." She cried as she pointed towards the corner. There, they saw all of Luan's comedy props and materials all stuffed into a single gray waste basket. Even her ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Coconuts was lying beside it. "You guys don't think she's doubting herself again, do you?" The second oldest asked worriedly. Luna shook her head as she started rummaging around the room.

"Nah. She's not just depressed, she's acting like a completely different person." Luna noted. Lori looked under the bunk bed to see if there was something that would explain Luan's change in behavior. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something that had a slightly light color to it. Curious, she reached over and grabbed it. When it was out from the shadows, the object revealed itself to be a tan folder with various sheets of paper and blue prints inside.

"What is this doing here?"

"WOAH!" Everyone turned towards Lynn, who had been digging through the back of the closet. "Guys, check this out." Lynn groaned as she heaved out a large, silver, rectangular box. Curious about it's contents, Lynn clicked open the two latches on the front and lifted up the lid. The girls gasped when they got a good look of the inside. Inside the box was an assortment of various menacing items. Ranging from a small gray glove to a large and bulky rifle. Leni started to sweat nervously at the sight of it all.

"If Luan is looking to accesorize, she could use a few pointers." She stated, visibly frightened by how vicious some of the items were.

"Why would Luan have all these weapons? Let alone stuff this high tech..." Luna asked out loud. Lynn shrugged as she dug into the box and pulled out a small gun like device. She inspected it for a bit, but accid pulled the trigger and the device shot out a small peg that started to hum and pull various metal objects towards itself. Lynn frantically mashed the buttons on the device, causing the humming to stop and the items to fall to the ground.

"I don't know. But I think I'm gonna keep this one." She remarked as she walked over and pulled the peg out of the wall, put it back in the gadget, and stuffed it into her pocket. Lori assumed the worst as she opened the folder and took a look the papers inside. Sure enough, the papers inside were about the weapons and gadgets in the case. As she inspected them closer, Lori noticed a small detail that sent a chill up her spine.

"Guys, all of these papers are saying literally written in Luan's hand writing." The teen stated. Luna and Lynn let out a shocked yelp as they conncted the dots. Leni however, just raised an eyebrow and scratched her head in confusion.

"I... don't understand." Luna put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Sis, she's saying Luan made all this stuff." Luna explained gesturing to all the weapons.

"Ooohhh... Wait WHAT!?" Leni shrieked. Lori quickly covered her sister's mouth and gave her a quick shush.

"Okay, it's official. We need to talk to Jerry about this."

* * *

**Well, ain't that a shocking discovery. If this doesn't count as a red flag, I don't know what to say...**

**Now before I sign off, I want to say that I've posted a poll on my profile. This one isn't meant to decide future stories (directly). It's more so for fun! Catch you on the flip-side!**


End file.
